


Blake's Books

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Bellamy Blake's day goes off the rails when Agent Clarke Griffin sets up a mobile command center in his bookshop.





	Blake's Books

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching season 4 of Brooklyn 99 and this situation popped into my head during the fugitive episode. Hope you enjoy!

Bellamy Blake was having a rough day. It had been extremely slow in the store all week, but today he had barely seen a dozen customers walk through the door. And one of them had been a kid who tried to shoplift. At two o’clock, he was the only person in Blake’s Books. Bellamy was just contemplating closing up for an hour so he could run a few errands, when four people wearing bulletproof vests and carrying handguns barged in with such force that they nearly splintered the wooden door jamb.  

“Miller and Reyes, I want you on lookout,” commanded the blonde woman who was clearly in charge, “Green, can we get the surveillance unit set up there?” She was gesturing to Bellamy’s desk in the rear corner. The first two agents followed her lead, a tall bearded man in all black and petite woman with a high ponytail perching themselves by the shop’s front windows, peeking gently over the heavy curtains which covered the bottom half of the glass. The third agent, an dark haired man who looked slightly younger than the others, made tentative eye contact with Bellamy as he headed to the back of the store, carrying his weight in media bags. He began to unpack and set up laptops and cables with unbelievable speed. 

“Make yourself at home,” declared Bellamy to the world in general, crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips. It was only then that the woman in charge even took notice of him. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” she barely glanced at him and her tone was all business, “but there is a group of escaped fugitives in this neighborhood, and this location has an ideal vantage point. Monty, we have eyes?”

The man sitting at Bellamy’s desk nodded and flashed a thumbs up. “We’re live, ma’am.”

The woman nodded back, and after checking out the window one last time holstered her gun and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked to be about Bellamy’s age or a little younger, and he couldn’t help noticing how attractive she was, even under the bulky bulletproof FBI vest that was strapped to her torso. She glanced over at him again, and he realized her eyes were piercingly blue. 

“Blake’s Books…You’re Blake?”

“Bellamy Blake, yeah.”

“I’m Agent Griffin, these are agents Reyes and Miller,” the woman gestured with two fingers and an open palm, “and that’s agent Green. We’re heading up the taskforce in combination with the local precinct. There was an incident with a prison transport van that resulted in the escape of three fugitives, so unfortunately you’re not going anywhere any time soon. Stay away from the windows.”

Bellamy shrugged, “That’s fine, it’s not like I have a life or any obligations outside these nine hundred square feet.” He really didn’t, but that wouldn’t prevent him from expressing himself with biting sarcasm. 

“It’s a nice store, actually,” Agent Griffin said, ignoring his tone and looking around, her eyes lighting on the barrister bookcase behind the register where Bellamy housed the rare editions he had in stock. “Is that a first edition of _This Side of Paradise_?”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. It was unusual that anyone recognized that volume at a causal glance, which was probably good because it was worth over five hundred dollars and Bellamy wasn’t in a financial position to spend money on security of any kind. “Yeah, it is,” he replied, “are you a big Fitzgerald fan?”

Agent Griffin made her over to the surveillance station, “I’ve read it,” she replied abruptly. She shifted her tone when she spoke to Monty, an almost soft familiarity creeping into her voice. “Nice, good angle on the block there. You think you can pull up the traffic cam on 33rd and Glendale?” 

“On it.” 

Bellamy had resigned himself to not moving for a while, so he settled down behind the register and watched Agent Griffin as she checked in with each of her team over the radio. Her brow was furrowed in thought and she had a slight nervous habit of lightly tapping her holster with her dominant hand as if to reassure herself that her weapon was still there. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun but the few stray hairs combined with a slight stain under each armpit made him wonder how long she’d been working that day. Bellamy’s workdays skewed towards the long end, too, but they had never until this point involved an FBI taskforce. Bellamy had owned this store for six years and this was definitely the most exciting thing that had even happened there. Maybe he’d work it into a novel…

A sharp crack broke Bellamy out of his reverie, and he flinched slightly out of instinct. Miller and Reyes were frozen in the windows, searching for the source of the gunshot, Monty was hunched over one of his computers with a nervous expression, and Agent Griffin’s face was pulled tight in concern. 

“Delta team, this is Alpha, do you read me?” Griffin barked into her earpiece, repeating the phrase once more. Each of the team issued an audible sigh a moment later, signaling to Bellamy that they had heard from the other group, and everyone was alright.

“They’ve apprehended one of the fugitives,” Monty relayed to Bellamy, “One down, two to go.”

“Thanks,” Bellamy replied gruffly.

“Before you know it, you’ll free to go about your day again,” Griffin quipped, obviously relieved that one of the threats had been neutralized. Bellamy chuckled. It was nice to see past her facade a little. She glanced at him briefly, as if she wanted to ask him something, but the moment passed and she resumed her stance as leader once again. 

Bellamy pulled an paperback copy of _The Aeneid_ from under the pile of papers to his left and began to absently flip though it. It was hard to focus on anything other than the four highly trained FBI agents who took up most of his view. Reyes and Miller had their eyes trained on the buildings across the street, and they rarely broke to reply to the voices Bellamy knew must be buzzing in their ears. Agent Griffin did most of the talking, Monty cutting in with surveillance details occasionally. Bellamy thought the four of them must have been working together for a while. They seemed incredibly comfortable with the situation, even making small jokes (which he heard, but didn’t understand) from time to time. 

About forty-five minutes after the first suspect had been apprehended Bellamy saw all four agents freeze with their hands to their ears, and he knew something else must be happening. After a moment, each of their faces relaxed. Miller and Reyes high fived, and Monty let out a quiet cheer. 

“Two down,” Agent Griffin smiled over at Bellamy. Bellamy had abandoned all pretense of reading and smiled back. 

The next wait was longer. It was nearly two hours before he saw Agent Reyes suddenly stiffen and quietly snap her fingers. The other three agents followed her gaze to the building across the street. Bellamy craned his neck over the register, unable to see what they saw, but he he stayed put. 

“That’s definitely him, that’s Emerson,” Monty said in a low voice, his eyes glued to one of the surveillance videos before him. “And…what the fuck, he’s walking over.”

“He’s not armed, but he’s dangerous,” Agent Griffin spoke in Bellamy’s general direction. “Get down and don’t fucking move until I tell you to.” She signaled to the others, and along with Monty moved into the darkness of the rear shelves.

Bellamy ducked behind the register, limiting his view to just above Agent Griffin’s shoulders. Her gun was trained on the door. Monty was standing just behind her, holding a gun of his own. Reyes and Miller maintained their positions, crouched in the shadows. Bellamy held his breath. The door opened, slowly. Bellamy saw a tall, intimidating man squint as his eyes struggled to adjust to the dim interior. Agent Griffin took that split second and stepped forward, Monty right behind her.

“Carl Emerson, you are under arrest,” she said in a clear, strong tone. Emerson jumped, then sneered when he saw her. Reyes and Miller slowly rose from where they were hiding, and Bellamy saw anger flash across Emerson’s face as he admitted defeat. Before he knew it, Miller and Reyes had him in handcuffs and were leading him out the door.

“Emerson’s in custody,” Monty spoke into his earpiece. “Raven and Nate are on their way.”

Agent Griffin peered over the register, her face a little flushed as she ran a hand over her hair, “You ok down there, Blake?”

“Fine,” Bellamy rose slowly to his feet.

Agent Griffin sized him up. “I wasn’t sure whether you were actually going to listen to me or not.”

“Says the woman holding a gun.”

She smiled a little wryly. “That does seem to work in my favor most of the time. I guess we’ll let you go about your day. Thanks for not being a huge pain in the ass.”

Bellamy chuckled and shook his head, feeling very disoriented but amused, “Thanks for your service, I guess…see you around, Agent Griffin.”

She smiled at him as she followed Monty out the door, “It’s Clarke. See you around.”

—-

Bellamy almost didn’t recognize her when she walked into his shop few days later. Her blonde hair fell loose around her face and she was wearing a pair of sneakers, faded jeans, and an oversized navy sweater. He caught her eye, and she smiled. 

“Don’t look so shocked, Blake, I told you it was a nice store.”

“I just figured it’s noon on Tuesday, you’re probably out saving the world.”

“No, Tuesdays I have off.”

“Either way, you can't fool me. I know you’re just here for that first edition.”

Clarke leaned over the counter, “I thought you might give me a discount if I asked you out.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, “Well, that depends on how the date goes, doesn’t it, Agent?”

“I told you, call me Clarke,” her voice was low and warm, then a cheeky smile spread over her face. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a date," Bellamy replied, smirking. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d just gotten himself into, but he was looking forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
